Kendra Bauer (Michelle Argyris)
Kendra Bauer was a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. She was the sister of the late Kiefer Bauer and the daughter of the late Warren and Melinda Bauer. She was portrayed by Michelle Argyris. Casting Actress Michelle Argyris, known for playing a flight attendant named Margo back in 2016 on The Bold and the Beautiful, has joined the cast as Kendra. She made her first appearance on August 26, 2019 and was revealed to be the unknown woman whom Shiloh called on August 19 to give information on Alexis Davis. She left the show on December 3, 2019 when her character was killed off. Background Kendra was a fitness trainer and was revealed to be the sister of late Keifer Bauer. Kendra's enemies were Alexis Davis (who killed her brother Keifer), Neil Byrne (Alexis's former therapist and current boyfriend), and Kristina Corinthos-Davis (who was her late brother Keifer's girlfriend and abuse victim). On December 3, 2019, Kendra was killed in a hit and run caused by Julian Jerome as he was going to save Alexis Davis. Storylines Kendra Lennon first appears in person on August 26, 2019 when she is shown as an instructor of a workout that Alexis Davis and Diane Miller took part in. She approached them and told them good job. Later, at the Metro Court, Kendra was flipping through articles about Alexis being involved in a hit and run which killed Kiefer Bauer, meaning that she could be out to get Alexis. On August 30, she appeared again when she met Alexis at Charlie's Pub and went over ways for her to get in better shape. Alexis saw what she meant and jokingly asked if she was trying to kill her. On September 30, Kendra met Alexis in the park and she met Alexis' daughter Kristina who seemed to recognize her but Kendra brushed her off by saying that she gets that a lot. After Kristina left, Kendra gave Alexis a jar of a meal replacement supplement and claimed it was organic and as Alexis looked at the ingredients Kendra looked at a photo of her with Kiefer when they were kids, meaning that she might be his sister. On October 16, Alexis talked to Kendra about her protein powder and said it was helping her sleep better and Kendra promised that she would give Alexis a refill the next time they met up. After Alexis left, Kendra visited Kiefer's grave and told him that a guy named Shiloh told her about how Alexis purposefully ran Kiefer down with her car and vowed to get back at her. She slipped some powder into Alexis' protein powder jar, meaning she could be planning to poison her. Kiefer's grave also said loving son and brother, confirming that Kendra is Kiefer's sister. On November 15, it was revealed that Kendra had poisoned Alexis with thallium which is used in rat poison. Alexis' boyfriend Dr. Neil Byrne told Julian Jerome about Alexis' diagnosis and when Julian mentioned there being dead rats in the alley behind Charlie's Pub, Neil began to suspect that Kendra poisoned her. On November 28, Kendra went to Kiefer's grave again and assured him that Alexis was going to pay for what she did to him, but after she left, eavesdropper Alexis showed up and found out the relation between Kendra and Kiefer. However, Kendra then knocked Alexis out with a rock and took her to her car, where she then paralyzed her by injecting her with a certain substance. Kendra lay Alexis on the road in front of her car, but before she could run her over, Lucas Jones hits Kendra's car because his was sabotaged by Julian. This allows Alexis to get up and walk over to Kendra's car. Mortally wounded, Kendra taunts Alexis once more and dies. Crimes Committed *Stalked Alexis Davis after learning false information about Kiefer Bauer's death from Shiloh 19-Dec 3, 2019; revealed Aug 26, 2019 *Poisoned Alexis by slipping some rat poison (thallium) into her protein powder jar 16-30, 2019; Alexis fell ill from Oct 29-30, 2019; rat poison revealed Nov 15, 2019 *Knocked out Alexis, paralyzed her, and attempted to run her over 28-Dec 2, 2019 Health and Vitals *Died after Lucas Jones crashed his car, which was sabotaged by Julian Jerome, into her car 2-3, 2019 See also * Full siblings Category:General Hospital characters Category:Female characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Fictional rape victims